Crônicas de uma Vida Perversa
by Mily McMilt
Summary: Uma vida perversa? Sim, não, talvez. Essas são crônicas bem cômicas que não tem nada a ver com a história real de Artemis Fowl, ou melhor, tem a ver.
1. Chapter 1

_Hei Hei. Não levem nada a sério.  
São crônicas engraçadas que eu escrevo pra me não me estressar, além disso, é a minha **primeira** fic de Artemis Fowl.  
Ah, sim. Ela tem Spoilers do último livro, "A vingança de Opala" então... se você ainda não leu, não queira estragar a surpresa ;)  
Então, _**Artemis e seu povo não me pertencem, muito menos os elementos de baixo, eles pertencem ao autor da obra, que eu acho ser Eoin Colfer. **_Se não é. É alguma coisa parecida... hm...  
Bem, sem mais delongas...  
Ah, sim. A fic vai ter diversos capítulos ;) então não é só esse xDD_**

* * *

**

Crônicas de uma Vida Perversa

_Estrelando: Artemis Fowl e Holly Short_

* * *

**Cidade do Porto;  
****Elementos de Baixo**

_Palha estava sentado num pequeno escritório na cidade do Porto, era ali que trabalhava como Detetive Particular com Holly Short._

Rádio: Artemis Fowl para Holly Short. Alguém na escuta?

Alguém pega o rádio: Aqui é Palha Escavator. Artemis... é você?

Artemis: PAAAAAALHA! Há quanto tempo, não é o meu velho e bundudo amigo?

Palha/_gritando_: UAU. Artemis virou gente! Falando coisas que não são usadas em palestras de cientistas ricos e metidos a lama.

Artemis: não grite, idiota! Se alguém descobrir que eu tenho contato com a Holly, er... bem... teremos algumas probabilidades terríveis em mente.

Palha: ah, não. Não quero que apaguem a sua memória outra vez, seria como... Trazer... O velho e... E... desumano Artemis de volta.

Artemis: uou. Você fala como se fosse o fim do mundo...

Palha: você não se conheceu, pra sua própria sorte, nunca teve que encontrar com você mesmo.

Artemis: Tá Palha, como quiser, mas eu posso falar com a Holly?

Palha: Ela não está... queira deixar recado na secretária eletrônica que, quando voltar, ela atende.

Artemis: Uau, Palha se rebaixando a ponto...

Palha: BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Artemis: PALHA SE REBAIXANDO A PONTO DE... De servir de secretária eletrônica... Ah! Eu não deixava!

Palha: ah! Eu não deixo mesmo! Agora a Srta. Short vai se ver comigo!

_Coooooooooooooooooorta!_

**Mansão Fowl,  
****Irlanda;**

Radio: ARTEMIS FOWL! É tudo sua culpa! Tudo tudo tudo tudo e tudo!

_Artemis se joga em movimento retilíneo uniforme para pegar o radinho achando que tem alguém do lado de fora, mas esse alguém é somente Butler com sua aparência e resto, grandes;_

Artemis: O que eu fiz desta vez, Holly?

Holly: nada, nada. Só fez o Palha se revoltar e comer toda a comida da geladeira.

Artemis: Ah, que horror. Agora a Holly Short está passando fome? Coitadinha. ¬¬

Holly: você não entendeu. Ele esvaziou a geladeira daqui, do vizinho, do comandante da LEP e... da CIDADE PORTO INTEIRA!

Artemis: Calma Holly, não deve ter sido assim tão ruim...

Holly: MAS FOI, FOWL. Foi! agora a cidade toda está sem comida.

Artemis. Hm... se eu sugerisse que o Palha fosse pra fogueira?

Holly: você não é bom com piadas.

Artemis: Eu sei... eu sou um gênio, não um palhaço, e não fale nada agora.

_Um minuto de silêncio._

Holly: mas Artemis... o que eu faç...

Artemis: Eu pedi SILÊNCIO Short! XX""

Holly: tá, tá, Fowl, como quiser.

Artemis: SILÊNCIO HOLLY!

Holly: Olhe como fala comigo, Homem da Lama!

Artemis: Primeiro foi Fowl, agora homem da Lama... eu achei que você fosse minha amiga, Holly. Só por isso... eu desligo esse botão de contato.

Holly: duvido que você faça isso.

Artemis: considere feito, Senhorita Short.

_... Trinta segundos depois..._

Artemis: viu? Eu desliguei o botão.

Holly: pobrezinho... não vive sem mim u.ú

Artemis: HOLLY SHORT! O que você está insinuando?

Holly: nada... nada... só que você me ama e não pode viver sem mim!

Artemis: eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar escutando essas lorotas... humft.

Holly: okay, okay... Artemis Fowl sem palavras! Uau. Eu tenho esse efeito sobre ele!

Holly: Artemis? ARTEMIS?

_Artemis desliga o radinho e deita na cama olhando para o teto._

_Que coisa mais clichê... ¬¬_

Ele suspira e fala: Eu queria ter um capacete daqueles.

_Seus olhos brilham com a expectativa. _


	2. Parte II

**Capítulo 2. **

**

* * *

**

Cena I.

Um lugar não muito distante conhecido como boteco da esquina.  
Elementos da Terra; Irlanda.

_Artemis Fowl e Butler caminhavam pela rua com um boteco como ponto fixo de suas vistas. Eles foram escoltados por Juliet – a irmã mais nova de Butles – para comprar alguma coisa. O ponto é que eles não sabiam. E eles precisavam dessa tal coisa porque Juliet precisava disso. E eles não queriam contrariar a menina que possuía uma Jade. E que lutasse luta livre._

Artemis: Bom Dia. – Ele olhou o estabelecimento. – Er... Estamos procurando por uma coisa que não sabemos o que é.

Atendente: _- Olha o tamanho do Butler, que sorri. –_ Er... SIM SIM SENHOR! Me descreva o que é que talvez eu possa ajudar.

Butler: O que, normalmente, uma irmã mais nova pede?

Atendente: Irmã mais nova de que idade?

Butler: Acho que uns vinte e poucos.

Atendente: Vocês não sabem o que é?

Artemis & Butler: Não.

Atendente: Isso vai ser difícil... – _Vai pras prateleiras _- É... É... É... É... É... É... É... É...

Artemis: Juliet vai nos matar. Juliet vai nos matar.

Butler: Juliet vai nos matar.

Atendente: E depois quem vai morrer sou eu.

Butler: Olha. Não fique mal com a situação, pelo menos vamos morrer todos juntos. Er... não. Isso não foi legal.

Atendente: Com certeza. Ela não quer um pato de borracha?

_Artemis e Butler se olham._

Artemis: É. Vamos levar.

**

* * *

Mansão Fowl.  
****Elementos da Terra; Irlanda.**

Butler: JULIEEEEEEET! Chegamos.

Juliet: Trouxeram? TROUXERAM?

Artemis com uma sacolinha vagabunda na mão: É. trouxemos.

Juliet arranca a sacolinha vagabunda da mão de Artemis.

Juliet: AAAAH! MEU PATO DE BORRACHA! EU JUREI QUE VOCÊS IAM ESQUECER!

Butler: Somos pessoas decentes!

Artemis: Sim! Pessoas decentes que trabalham duro pra conseguir o que você quer, Juliet. (Imaginem o Artemis, sério, falando isso.)

Juliet: Sim Sim Sim! – _Sai correndo com o pato de borracha na mão –_

Butler & Artemis suspiram de alivio.

Artemis: É. parece que aquele atendente do boteco salvou as nossas vidas.

Butler: É. É mesmo.

_De repente, o barulho de algo quebrando chamou a atenção deles._

Artemis: Butler, meu caro, o que é que uma imitação do Cubo faz aqui?

Butler: Spiro não se conformou por termos derrotado ele. Ele ainda quis fazer uma imitação do Cubo – _Ele viu que tinha um cubo colorido no chão – _Olha só! O CUBO Y!

Artemis, sentado no sofá: Não acredito que ele gastou a criatividade que ele não tem pra criar um plágiozinho desses.

_Em um canto da casa, havia Spiro com uma camisa de força, endoidado, e perto dele o Cubo Y._

Artemis: Deixa ele. U.Ú

Butler: O pobrezinho não se conformou com o golpe que demos nele no terceiro livro da ex-triologia.

Artemis: Pois é. Tadinho u.u

**

* * *

Escritório de detetives,  
****Cidade do Porto; Elementos de baixo.**

Holly: Hey Palha!

Palha: Hey Short!

Artemis pelo radinho: HEY SHORT! HEY PALHA! Adivinhem o que aconteceu.

Holly séria: O que aconteceu, Fowl?

Artemis: Spiro endoideceu e criou um Cubo Y.

Holly: Que falta de criatividade desse homem da Lama idiota!

Palha: É. foi enganado por Palha Escavator.

Holly: Pra isso basta ser burro. Não que você seja grande coisa.

Palha: ¬¬

Artemis: UUUUUH! Eu não deixava.

Holly: QUIETO FOWL! Da última vez você fez ele acabar com a comida da geladeira. HUMANO SUJO!

Artemis: HEY! HEY! Sem baixarias aí! Só porque eu sou um humano que conseguiu enganar o povo das fadas vocês querem a minha cabeça... A culpa é minha se eu sou um superdotado?

Palha: Na realidade, é. se você nunca tivesse se metido nas nossas vidas, a nossa vida teria sido bem mais fácil.

Artemis: e você continuaria preso e não-inocentado. Viu como eu sou grande? Eu fiz da sua vida um lugar cheio de flores e pedras bonitinhas.

Palha: É verdade.

Artemis: viu? Agora eu tenho que ir porque eu não quero continuar me comunicando com pessoas que façam da minha vida essa tragédia que ela é.

Palha: E depois ele fala da gente ¬¬

Holly: Deixa ele. Ò.ó

* * *

Sorry o atrazo.  
**LEMBRANDO QUE ESSA FIC NÃO FOI CRIADA PARA SEGUIR O PADRÃO DO LIVRO. ELA FOI CRIADA PARA SEREM HISTÓRIAS IDIOTAS ENTRE OS PERSONAGENS**  
u.u


End file.
